From an implementation perspective, it may be beneficial to use different carriers in different portions of a communications system, e.g., because rights to different frequencies are owned in different geographic locations and/or because it is desirable to minimize signal interference through the use of different carriers. Spread spectrum wireless communications systems may use different carriers throughout a system, with each carrier being associated a different frequency band. In some wireless communications systems, different cells and/or sectors use different carriers. In some systems, the same sector or same cell uses different carriers each with an associated frequency band, e.g., where the total available bandwidth in a cell or sector is partitioned into different frequency bands, e.g., distinct frequency bands.
Wireless terminals (WTs), e.g., mobile nodes, may travel throughout the communications system and establish a connection with a given sector/cell base station using a particular carrier frequency and associated band, e.g., for downlink signaling. As conditions vary, e.g., due to a change in loading conditions, e.g., more users, on the carrier frequency, due to changes in levels of interference, or due to the WT moving, e.g., approaching a cell/sector boundary, it may be advantageous or necessary for the WT to transfer to a different carrier and attach to a different cell/sector/carrier frequency combination corresponding to a base station transmitter. Typically, in known systems, many wireless terminal receiver implementations use a single receiver chain and the wireless terminal remains on the same carrier until forced to switch, e.g., by a disruption in communications with the base station. This approach is undesirable since the WT experiences breaks in communications at boundaries and experiences changes in reception quality, e.g., fading, as the WT moves throughout the system. Other known receiver implementations use a single receiver chain, where the receiver interrupts communications with the connected base station transmitter and switches from the carrier in use, temporarily, to search and evaluate alternative potential carriers. This approach is undesirable since the WT disrupts normal communication sessions during the search intervals, expends time retuning the filter, e.g., RF filter, to adjust for each search frequency, expends time to wait for a detected carrier, collect and evaluate any received signals, e.g., pilot signals, and then expends time to re-tune to the original carrier setting.
In light of the above discussion, it is apparent that there is a need for improved methods and apparatus directed to efficient wireless terminal receiver design and operation. It would be beneficial if such apparatus and methods allowed for estimating the quality of two alternative channels using different carrier frequency bands at the same time without disrupting a communications session in progress. It would also be advantageous if such methods provided for continuous tracking of alternative carriers, allowing for wireless terminal selection of the carrier frequency/cell/sector base station attachment point, allowing for switching before disruptions in communications, allowing for the switching to occur at a convenient point, and allowing for switching in response to other considerations, e.g., system load conditions.